Prince Of Magik
by XxArcher
Summary: My life has been strange ever since my grandmother gave me the amulet. Like, when there was a sudden blizzard when she pasted away in the middle of July, or when the microwave spontaneously blew up when my parents were fighting. People began to call me a demon or a witch. I encounter things that would drive anyone else to the brink of insanity. Until after school on September 8th.


My life has been strange ever since my grandmother gave me the amulet. Like, when there was a sudden blizzard when she pasted away in the middle of July, or when the microwave spontaneously blew up when my parents were fighting. People began to call me a demon or a witch. Everyday I encounter things that would drive anyone else to the brink of insanity. That was until after school on September 8th.

 **September 7. 3:30.**

The final bell rung and students began to file out of the classroom. Before I could leave the teacher stepped in front of me blocking the door.

"Mr. Amador, may I speak with you for a moment?" Ms. Duncan asked.

"Sure." I replied. Ms. Duncan was a middle-aged lady, with blonde hair and brown eyes. She sat behind her desk and motioned for me to sit in the desk in front of her.

"I wanted to speak to you about your test." she said.

"Actually, if that is what this is about, can we talk about it next time?" I asked while standing up. "I need to get back in time to watch the other kids."

"Other kids?" She asked. "Are they your siblings?"

"Umm, not exactly. I'm an orphan." Ms. Duncan raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, well than. I guess you do have to go." As I walked out, she called my name. "If you need anything, remember Happy Harbor High School is here to help."

I walked down the hall towards my locker on the other side of campus. The hallway was deserted except for the occasional teacher. Some students stayed behind for after school activities. I decided to take a shortcut by the track. The cheerleaders were outside doing their tryouts. One redheaded girl was just finishing up.

"Hornets, hornets, can't be beat. Bzzzting. Ow." The cheerleaders began to talk quietly. Then one girl went over to the redhead. "How'd I do?"

"I thought you did great." said the girl. "And I'm really sorry about this." Two other girls came behind the redhead with a bucket, and dumped water on her. I stopped in my tracks and looked up in the bleachers. A boy stood up pulling two pieces of the bleacher with him. Holes sat where it used to be. He stumbled down the stairs and fell off the front onto concrete.

"Sorry, it's a stupid initiation ritual that I wish my teammates would abandon." said the first cheerleader.

"Wait." said the redhead. "Initiation ritual?" She put her hands to her face. "Hello, Megan. That means I made the team. Um, I did, right?"

"You're a bumble bee, girl." said a cheerleader.

"Thank you! Thank you!" said Megan. Then hugged a few cheerleaders.

"So, is that your boyfriend? 'Cause he's hot, but kinda a freak."

I walked through the door. I found my locker and got all my things. When I closed my locker a couple of guys stood there wearing football jerseys.

"Where are you going." said one. "And why were you watching the cheerleaders."

"Hey, I don't want any trouble." I said.

"Did, I ask you if you wanted trouble. I said why were you watching the cheerleaders." He pointed a finger at my chest and pushed back. I backed up and my hand touched something. I looked back and saw a water fountain. It began to shake and the lights flickered. The fountain exploded and water rushed at the jocks. The lights went out. "Oh you are so dead."

"Tegrof." I said. My amulet shine a purple light.

"What are you looking at?" said the football player. He walked past me, followed by the others. "And why am I wet?" I stood at my locker staring at my amulet.

"Whoa. What the heck just happened?" I said. I turned and saw the boy and Megan from outside. I wondered if they saw anything. They stared at me. I looked around and saw an exit sign above a door. I ran towards it.

"Wait!" yelled Megan. I ran through the door. It led to the parking lot, and the last bus was about to leave. I ran to it and recognizing the bus driver I hopped on. When I sat down I looked out the window and saw the two teenagers running towards the bus. When we pulled off they stopped.

 **September 8. 7:58.**

I got off the bus and headed toward the entrance. I looked around at all the teens waiting and talking to each other. Then I saw the guy and Megan walking towards me. I quickly walked towards the doors when someone grabbed my arm.

"Can't you see we are trying to talk to you!" the person turned me around. The boy stood in front of me with his blue eyes narrowed.

"Conner, let him go." Megan said. Conner release me and I backed up.

"What do you want?" I said.

"We just want to talk." Megan stated.

"Well, I really don't." I turned and walked through the doors.

My first few classes flew by and in no time, I was at lunch. I grabbed a tray, got a chicken sandwich and fries, swiped my school id to pay, and sat down at an empty table. Just as I picked up my sandwich someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw her. Megan stood there with a slightly annoyed looking Conner at her side.

"Hi, before you tell us to leave, just hear us out." Megan said.

"No." I said.

"Please." she said.

"No."

"Please!" she begged.

"No."

"She said 'please." Conner said.

"And I said 'NO'!" I said standing up. Suddenly the windows shattered, the lights went out, the fire alarm went off, and the school bell rang. People screamed.

"We can help you." Megan said.

"How?" I asked, looking at her.

" 'Cause we have abilities like you." she said. I noticed she didn't move her mouth when I heard her. I backed up. "Watch." The light flicked back on, the bell and the alarm both stopped. "Since it is Friday, if you want to learn more, come here. And come alone." She handed me a slip of paper.

"What is that?" Conner asked.

"Don't worry about it." Megan said. They left the cafeteria and I sat down. I read the slip of paper. It read 'Go to Rhode Island coast by the mountain. I'll find you.".


End file.
